<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness Is My Friend. by FlyingWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420280">Darkness Is My Friend.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites'>FlyingWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Comfort, Everybody Lives, Gen, Post S15E13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyone that wanna kill Amara will needa get through me first," Dean says, firm but casual.</p><p>"You included, other me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkness Is My Friend.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anyone that wanna kill Amara will needa get through me first," Dean says, firm but casual.</p><p>"You included, other me."</p><p>The other Dean stares back at him.<br/>But he doesn't step forward an inch.<br/>And he doesn't think it's because this Dean's Sam is aiming at him, while his Sam stares at the guy.</p><p>The subject of their lovely quarrel, the Darkness, looks almost bored.</p><p>Behind Dean shielding her, but bored.</p><p>"Fine." The invading blond says.</p><p>"We're just doing our job."</p><p>"Like hell you are." protective Dean says.</p><p>"You came here outta thin air, guns blazing, and have the nerve to threaten my friend. Don't even care what your beef with her is, or some other her, or your her, I don't care. I'm telling you buddy, knock it off."</p><p>"You too." he adds after a second, addressing the Sam staring at Sammy.</p><p>"If you're juiced up on demon blood or I don't give a fuck what, it's a, not gonna work here, b, backfire on you here. I'd rather not show you how. Cause you're a Sam, and even stuck with your me, still his brother."</p><p>That gets the Blond and Sam both raising brow in almost unisono.</p><p>Sammy cracks up at that.</p><p>"Dude. Dean. Just look at them. They're so us."</p><p>"We're not." they both object, unisono, and that's the moment Sam shakes head and Blond puts the gun down.</p><p>Dean nods, just acknowledgment.</p><p>"Thanks. Thought we can talk. Cause I think you are aware she just standing by, she could fry us all on the spot."</p><p>"Yeah we got THAT covered." Sam says.</p><p>"Doubt it." Dean continues.</p><p>"As I said. She's my friend. Meaning I get everything in existence that could fuck with her, and you a small fish to even try. Now, tell me why you really here."</p><p>Amara meantime magicks up a few packs of Guinness. To Blond's startle.</p><p>"Boys will be boys," she shrugs, repositioning her scarf.</p><p>Sammy grins wider, a light grin, at that. Dean looks at her, fondly. He just wanted to have a beer and this charade over, and she not only read his mind, maybe literally, but perfect timed it.</p><p>"We can talk the rest over a pint.<br/>You can tell us what went to hell with your world, or not, at your discretion.<br/>But that blood feud shit is old, and not gonna fly. We good?"</p><p>The new Dean and his Sam both nod.</p><p>"Now that you sorted your differences, cool off time?" Darkness says lightly and very slow, in their vision, flies them opened beer.</p><p>"Thanks," Sam says while his Dean still glares, grumpy, but then sighs out agreement with it.</p><p>Whatever, Sammy calls the shots, even if in this one, the Darkness does, and Dean is some kind of a wuss who solves things by talking.</p><p>Dean grins inwardly.<br/>It may be a long night ahead, but it's gonna be a well spent one, and no one of them dies tonight.</p><p>He's still doing it right.<br/>Saving people, hunting things.<br/>And the rest of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>